Saiyuki: The Hidden Story
by Sanura Bey
Summary: He saved my life, all I wanted to do was protect him. I never dreamed it would turn into something more.
1. Go to the West

Where the Heavens and the Earth have brought an era of chaos. There was a world where both humans and demons lived in peace and harmony. It was called "Tougenkyou." That place was the source of all kinds of culture and religion.

"Hey Sanzo, how much longer? I'm really starving to death!" Goku told his friend as we walked to find our other 2 friends. "Hey Sanzo, OUCH!" I laughed at the sight or Sanzo hitting Goku over the head with a paper fan. It happened often.

"Stop whining!" Sanzo commanded. Goku sat on a tree stump close to us. "To hear this coming from a guy who wouldn't die even if we killed him..."

"That's because I'm rechargeable!" Goku said, proud of this odd fact.

"Is that really something to be proud of?" I asked him, smiling lightly.

"You could have just asked Hakkai to meet us." Goku complained once more.

"It's only a short distance! Shut up and start walking you stupid monkey!" I sighed at the antics of these two. I'd been putting up with it for years, ever since Sanzo saved me.

"But why are we suddenly meeting with Gojyo and Hakkai?" Goku asked, and I was also curious.

"There's something I want to check. Do you know of Gyuu-Ma-Ou?" he asked us.

"Gyuu-Ma-Oh was a great youkai who was buried in Houtou castle of Tenjiku by Prince Nataku, the War God, 5 hundred years ago. He refused to coexist with humans and devoured human beings for his own lust." I said and they looked at me in shock.

"How do you know that, Mizukii?"

"I read."

"Someone is trying to revive that same Gyuu-Ma-Ou. On top of that, by doing it using forbidden incantation, the combination of science and Yujutsu." Sanzo told us.

"Forbidden? How com?" Goku asked.

"Because no one knows its results. Science and Youjustu are inherently inimical forces. Just as the intercourse of humans and youkai is prohibited, such a thing will disrupt the universal balance and result in minus waves. The five of us are ordered to go to Tenjiku in the western lands to stop the resurrection of Gyuu-Ma-Ou and restore both the youkai and Tougenkyou." Sanzo explained to us.

"So, all we have to do is stop the resurrection of Gyuu-Ma-Ou? Piece of cake!" Goku said with a smile on his face. Sanzo hit his own head and I just looked down on the ground. "But when did you want Gojyo and Hakkai to check?" Goku leaned back.

"Well..." Sanzo never got to reply because of the sound we all heard. Then three demons attacked us, one with a weapon. Goku summoned his weapon and blocked the demon with the weapon. The other two attacked Sanzo and me. I backed up quickly and drew my sword then cut him in half. The sword I carried was said to be blessed by the Gods themselves making it one of the ultimate demon killing weapons. As we all finished our fights we turned to see we were surrounded. We all stood back to back staring at the crowd around us.

"Can't... Can't be... could these guys...?!"

"They are all youkais who want to join Gyuu-Ma-Ou." Sanzo finished for him. All the youkai could say was that they wanted us to eat the humans. Then, out of nowhere they were all sliced into small pieces.

"I get it now. The strange occurrences in the world. And why it's gotta be us." I followed the crescent blade fly to where it belonged.

"Gojyo! Hikkai! Long time no see!" Goku called out.

"Good-for-nothing Priest, Stupid Monkey, and Sexy Mizu." Gojyo greeted us.

"Hello." Hikkai smiled at us. The two men jumped down to meet us from the cliff they were on.

"I told you to stop calling me Stupid Monkey! You Perverted Kappa!" And so it began again.

"Then is is Chibi-Monkey?! Eh?!"

"Stop you two." Hikkai tried stopping them. I didn't even bother trying.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" I asked Hikkai.

"We felt an enormous amount of evil aura. It seems that, the only youkais who still retain their personality in Tougenkyou are Gojyo, Goku and I." I looked at Sanzo after this was said. Someone started yelling behind Gojyo. Gojyo quickly turned around and killed him instantly.

"Train yourself another 2 million years before fighting me." He told him lighting a cigarette.

"Kill the ones who look weak first!" More demons attacked us again. Two attacked Hikkai. Hikkai back flipped over them and attacked. "Only saw him from the corner of my eye, guess it does work." Hikkai said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Only for you..." Goku said.

"Your yoku limiters! You three are youkais?! Why... why are you fighting us?!" One demon asked the three in front of me.

"I'll tell you! That is, if you're still alive!" Goku yelled as they all attacked him. They then congratulated themselves on killing him.

"Hold it... our comrades. You traitors who side with the weak humans. Your place is not with them. Reconsider it again. Wont you chant with us? Long live the Youkai Empire!" They all killed him, Hikkai stepping on his head while Gojyo and Goku attacked with their weapons.

"He sure does like to talk a lot of bullshit." Gojyo said.

"Human side? FEH! Since the day I was born, and till the day I die, I stand only by my side!" Goku said and the others nodded. Sanzo then turned and pointed to the western part of the sky.

"Let's go. To the west." I smiled at his statement. Hikkai's dragon turned into a jeep and we all crawled in. Hikkai drove with Sanzo next to him while I sat between Gojyo and Goku.

"Hey... YOU THINK WE'RE OUT FOR A PICNIC?!" Sanzo yelled at the two boys next to me as they dug in the food we had.

"You mean we're not?" Hikkai asked.

"Well, it does seem like it, but..." I just looked forward, onto the open terrain and the sky.


	2. First Game

"Gojyo! Let's switch seats!" Goku yelled next to me. "I'm dying here because of you smoking in front of me!"

"Ahh. I'm sorry. I forgot there was a kid sitting in the back." Gojyo said, cigarette still in his mouth.

"What did you say?!" Goku shouted at him.

"Stop it, you two. If you want to fight, do it outside the car!" Sanzo told them holding his head in frustration.

"Just wait a bit more. We'll soon be arriving in a town." Hikkai told us as we were all tired and getting frustrated with each other.

"We'll be able to stay a night under a roof for once." I said with a small smile on my face.

* * *

Where the heavens and the Earth brought a chaotic era. There was a land where both humans and youkais lived in peace. It was called Tougenkyou, the source of culture and religion. However, this world began to fall into disaster.

* * *

"You bitch! Apologize right away!" I turned to see a group of guys surrounding a young girl.

"No! You're the one who bumped into me on purpose!" She yelled back at them.

"I told you we'll let you go as soon as you leave those bags. You don't want a scar in that beautiful face of yours, no do you?" one of them asked smirking.

"Stop..." Gojyo stepped on his head from behind him.

"What a wuss. Yo. Is there a hotel around here? A hotel." Gojyo asked the girl who was being threatened.

"Huh?"

"Who are these guys?! If you butt in, I'll..." he never got to finish since Goku punched him sending him flying.

"Bingo!"

"Hey! Hey! Goku! Didn't I tell you to avoid as much as you can from drawing attention?!" Sanzo yelled at him.

"I think we also are drawing attention, Sanzo." Hakkai told him laughing slightly. I just shook my head at their antics.

"You're 8.5 times more suspicious looking." Goku told Sanzo.

"Compared to yourself?" Sanzo asked him. Goku moved to an apple and picked it up, handing it to the girl.

"We're travelers. Could you tell us of a hotel that makes good food?" Goku asked her and I laughed slightly.

"It would be even better if it has a garage too." Hakkai told her.

"Then, how about to our house?" she suggested.

* * *

She led us to her house and made us all something to eat.

"He...hey! I'm the one who ordered pork! Give it!" Goku yelled at Gojyo while we ate.

"Are you going to be stingy?! Go and chew on some grass, you monkey!" Gojyo yelled back.

"Now you've done it, you C-class Kappa!"

"So what? You damn little Monkey!"

"Damn it! Eat quietly you punks!" Sanzo said hitting them both with a paper fan.

"Excuse me, can I have some more tea?" Hakkai asked the girl.

"And it looks like we'll need more pork, miss." I said, smiling at the antics in front of me.

"Dear guests! Thank you for saving my daughter, Houmei!" her father thanked us over and over again.

"Dad." She handed Hakkai his tea and brought more pork for the arguing boys.

"Thank you." Hakkai thanked her and I watched the boys dig into the pork she brought us.

"Not at all, but tell me, did you all come from the east?" Houmei asked us.

"Ahh.. so?" Sanzo asked.

"That's amazing! These days, people don't go to the east deserts because of the danger. But you five came all the way over here unharmed! Especially when there's been rumors that 5 nasty youkais have been appearing. Whenever they pass by, thousands of dead youkai corpses are found on the floor. Well, since they are fighting amongest themselves there hasn't been any causalities for us villagers but..." Houmei trailed off.

"You know, that sound's almost like..." Gojyo slammed Goku's head onto the table to shut him up.

"Sorry sorry, there was a fly sitting on your head. Oh man! I missed it!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Goku and Gojyo then continued their fighting.

"You don't have to worry about it." I told the girl smiling at her to try a ease her confusion.

"But, how are the youkai's outside of town reacting?" Sanzo asked them.

"Well, not too long ago the youkai's were living peacefully in this town. But one day, they all disappeared. And they've devoured over 10 townspeople as well. We humans just don't know what is going on." the man told us. _So this town as well. _I thought to myself.

"They eat humans! They are all monsters!" we all fell silent. "It's impossible for humans and youkais to live together! Even the villagers say so!"

"Houmei! I'm really sorry. One of the victims killed by the youkais was a friend of hers." her father told us.

"I hate youkais." The room was silent for some time before Hakkai put his chopsticks down gently.

"Thank you for the food. Did you make all of this Houmei?" Hakkai asked her.

"Um... yes."

"Really?! Wow! I hadn't had such a good meal since the last time I can remember. Thanks!" Goku told her smiling widely.

"Thank you..." We were silent through the rest of dinner.

* * *

After dinner we went up stairs to one of the free rooms. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku started gambling.

"I have 9." Hakkai told them.

"You bastard! How many times is it?!" Gojyo asked him.

"Sanzo? Sanzo?" I watched as Hakkai tried to speak with Sanzo. Whatever trance Sanzo was in, he shook it off quickly. "Would you like some coffee?" Hakkai asked once more.

"Ahh, thanks."

"It seems as though after hearing that conversation during dinner, the humans anxiety and fear about the existence of youkais have grown." I told them.

"Yeah, since the humans don't know about the crisis, to them it will only seem as though the youkais are showing their true nature." Sanzo said accepting the coffee.

"And its not like they'll understand even if we tell them." Gojyo lit his cigarette.

"Gojyo may not have a problem. But if it weren't for the youryoku limiters, Goku and I wouldn't be able to walk through the streets." Hakkai said before Goku and Gojyo started fighting. Goku looked down from the balcony we were on.

"Huh?"

"Ahh. They are the guests who just signed up as a group. Some kind of traveling performers or something." I told them, remembering what I over heard.

"So what are we going to do tonight? Houmei just told me that because of the traveling performers the common's room is full." Goku told us.

"Is that so? We don't know when or where the youkais might strike. So it would be best if we stick together. Is what I want to say. But having to come all the way to an inn, I don't want to see your sleeping faces. Dismissed!" Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo all walked away from the small area we were in to find rooms.

"My, everyone's so honest." Hakkai said, smiling as usual. We all chose separate rooms. During the night, I felt a presence in my room. I stayed still, waiting for them to make their move. They moved and I looked in the window to see a knife in his hand. I grabbed my sword and removed the sheath then stabbed him, killing him on the spot. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku ran into my room soon after. Gojyo smiled pervertedly while Hakkai blushed furiously. I looked down remembering what I was wearing and blushed slightly. I wore a black shirt that fell to my thighs. I looked them over, checking for injuries when I noticed one person missing.

"Where's Sanzo?"


	3. Even

We ran to Sanzo's room and listened as a woman talked. We opened the door to see Sanzo kneeling on the floor in front of a woman, the top of her kimono missing.

"I'll tear you up, piece by piece, then..." Gojyo tried attacking her while she was talking but he missed. He still managed to separate them from each other so it was progress.

"Stop, stop. That monk."

"Raw or cooked."

"Boiled or grilled."

"Is not someone you can just eat." The four of us told her.

"Useless Babble." Sanzo said getting up and walking to us. "I won't thank you." he said flat out.

"Don't want it. Did you 'return the favor'?" Gojyo asked him, smirking.

"Of course." Sanzo told him. We all smiled.

"Such easy chatter, you can't do shit while we still hold this hostage!" One of the lackeys yelled at us.

"Then, I'll just take her back." Hakkai said smiling at the woman holding Houmei. He quickly took her from her captor and threw her to the ground with her hands behind her back. "I've taken back the hostage! The game should be fair now, right?" Hakkai asked. The woman whistled and the lesser demons she arrived with all surrounded her.

"Kill them!" she ordered. As they attacked so did we. Goku separated his staff into three parts while Gojyo and I used our weapons to its fullest and Hakkai protected the young girl in his arms. When we were done with them we stood behind Sanzo who had knocked the ring leader down.

"Thanks for the beating. Let me pay you back." he told her.

"Don't underestimate me, you saggy-eyed boy." we watched as she started transforming.

"It can't be, metamorphosis?" Hakkai said, startled as we watched her form change from a woman to an extremely large spider.

"It must taste horrible!" Goku called as we all stared at it.

"You're lucky to come up with clever comments." Gojyo told him sarcastically. The spider threw strings of silk and caught us in it.

"I can't get loose!" Goku said as we all struggled to break free of her web.

"Because of her metamorphosis, she's gained more power." I told them. I then heard a scream and looked to see Houmei awake.

"Ahh! Did you wake up? Sorry for getting you into trouble." Hakkai apologized to her for us. "Please wait a bit." I saw her look from Hakkai to the spider and scream again.


	4. Get Square

The spider threw more silk webbing at us as we all struggled to break free from her grasp.

"Nooo! Mr. Hakkai!" I heard the girl call, he must have gotten hit somewhere worse than the rest of us. Then a gun shot rang out and the webbing loosened up, releasing us all.

"It broke?" I looked behind me to see Houmei's father holding Sanzo's banishing gun.

"Houmei are you safe?" he asked her.

"Father!" she ran up to him and held him close. From the looks of it he'd gotten hit on the head when the demons grabbed Houmei.

"Old man!" Goku said in surprise.

"Hey! Look it's your gun." Gojyo pointed out to us.

"Guess it came in handy." Sanzo said fixing his top.

"You puny humans." the spider turned her head towards her team mate. Sanzo jumped in front of Houmei and put his hands up to block her view of what was to happen.

"Don't look Houmei!" The spider's wounds began to heal quickly after she ate her team mate.

"Gross. It's eating its own team mate! Goku said as we watched what happened.

"She's absorbing the Youaki's powers and healing the wound!" Hakkai told us.

"Eating a man, you truly are a spider woman." Gojyo said smirking at her.

"NOOOOO!" I looked at Houmei and saw her holding her head like she was in pain. "I hate them! I hate them! The youkais should just die!" she yelled out. The spider then moved one of its legs hitting Goku in the back sending him flying.

"Goku!" It tried to pull the same move with Gojyo but he jumped out of the way.

"Piece of shit!" the spider started to go after Houmei and her father but its leg was cut off before it could get to them.

"Mr. Goku!" Houmei said shocked at the discovery of who'd cut the leg off.

"You guys better stop it! These people don't have anything to do with you guys!" Goku told the spider.

"You two kid? Why do you side with these low-life defenseless humans? You kids are also Youkai like us!" the spider said outing them to the two humans behind us.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter. Humans or Youkai, those kinds of small things don't matter. The dinner was good. That's all." Goku told her and I laughed slightly.

"That's Goku's way of saying it!" Hakkai said.

"It's like an animal's instinct." Sanzo said.

"You fucking traitors!" we all looked to the spider. "I'll kill you all!"

"Goku, Gojyo, Mizukii! Buy some time! Hakkai you take care of Houmei and her father! I'll seal her movements." Sanzo told us and we got to our designated tasks.

"Kay! This way spider woman!" Goku called to her.

"Ha! You mean a woman who ill eat but wont be eaten?" Gojyo asked attacking her.

"Only the evil ones." I answered Gojyo as we continued attacking her until Sanzo was finished. When he did finish Gojyo and I stood behind Goku.

""Go! Give it the finishing blow Goku!" I told him.

"Yea!" Goku attacked the spider killing it, making the body disappear.

* * *

The next morning we were all ready to continue on our way.

"You guys going already?" Houmei's father asked us.

"Yes. We can't stay too long!" I explained to him.

"Sorry for all the trouble old man!" Gojyo apologized again for us, but he just laughed.

"It's ok! There wasn't much damage." He told us. Since we'd all been confined to one room during the fight last night there wouldn't have been much damage.

"May I ask you one thing? After knowing our identity, you weren't agitated at all. Did you know from the beginning?" Hakkai asked him.

"Yep, just a little. I knew from the spirit. There was an old friend of mine who was a youkai. He used to be my best friend. "If it was them, they could do something about this broken world!" That's what I felt, am I wrong?" he asked us.

"Don't assume." Sanzo told him. We looked behind him to see Houmei standing in the door way.

"Houmei?" She walked up to us and handed us a box wrapped up.

"I made lunch." she told us. "If it's not a trouble maybe you can share." She hid her face as much as she could behind her hair and Goku took the lunch from her.

"Yea, thanks." he said smiling at her.

"Well we'll be going then."

"Please be careful." she told us. With that said, we drove off waving.

"As we thought, they sent a direct assassin." I noted.

"King Gyuma's revival experiment. A figure called Kougaji. There seems to be more mysteries to solve." Hakkai told us. "The case is bigger than we expected."

"Yea but before that, can we do anything about the idiots in the back?" Sanzo asked. Goku and Gojyo were fighting over the food in the lunch Houmei had made us on either side of me.

"I agree."

* * *

I wish in the never ending quest there wont be light.


	5. His God

We all shot our hands out everyone making the symbol for rock except for Goku as he dragged our belongings.

"Hey how far are we gonna walk?" he shouted at us as some time had passed. He had lost 8 times and had been forced to carry our things for 8 miles.

"Well, with these kinds of rocky roads we can't use the jeep to pass through." Hakkai reminded him. Goku turned to the small dragon and started yelling.

"Hakuryu! Can't you turn into anything other than a jeep?!"

"Teacher! An animal's abusing another animal!" Gojyo told us like a small child.

"With this pace, the sun's going to set before we cross the mountain." I told Sanzo. He looked at the temple close to us and thought silently for a moment.

"I guess we'll just have to borrow a room tonight." he told us.

"Such a grand temple." Gojyo said with a look on his face.

"They don't approve of smoking you know." I remanded him glancing at his cigarette.

"Then I better finish it quick, huh?" he asked smirking at me.

"The real question is if you would be able to not pull out another one." I told him.

"Excuse me!" Hakkai called up to them. A monk came out of the temple and stared down at us.

"Do you need something?" he called down to us.

"We are travelers! Could you let us stay the night at this place?" Hakkai asked him.

"Hmph! Because this is a holy temple we can not allow foreigners to stay here!" he called down to us.

"What?" Goku exclaimed.

"Shit! This is why I hate monks!" Gojyo said flipping them.

"Oh really? That's the first I heard about it!" Sanzo told him.

"What should we do?" I asked them.

"Hey! I'm hungry! Sanzo!" Goku complained.

"Sanzo?!" The monk called down to us shocked. "Could it be Monk Genjou Sanzo?" he asked.

"What?" another monk asked from behind him. "Please forgive us for our rudeness! We'll let you pass now!" he said opening the doors for us.

"Eh?"

* * *

We walked through the hallway to the monk in charge.

"Please step inside." the monk leading us told us said opening a door for us. when the door was opened we saw monks making a path to three monks sitting in front of a Buddha statue.

"Sir Sanzo monk, how good of you to visit this old temple!" the head monk said smiling at him.

"We appreciate it." Sanzo said bowing slightly.

"Hey! Are you telling me that Sanzo's that great?" Goku asked me.

"Actually, it's Sanzo's honorable name's influence. This world has five sacred books called 'Tenchi Kaigen.' Those sacred books are given to the protectors by the name of Sanzo. In the Buddhism learning, it's said that it's the most holiest monk's proof." I told them watching the exchange between the men in front of us.

"Why is it that juvenile who doesn't serve Buddha or God is Sanzo?" Gojyo asked me.

"That isn't my business." I told him.

"To tell the truth Monk Koumyou Sanzo stopped by this temple 10 or so years ago." the elder monk told Sanzo. I glanced at Sanzo at the mention of his former teacher. "After Sir Koumyou Sanzo had passed away, I heard that you, the loved disciple of his had inherited to be Genjyo Sanzo."

"Anyways, because it will be too difficult to cross the mountains I was hoping to borrow a room for the night!" Sanzo told him.

"Of course! We'll be happy to! Except..." a monk said glancing at us.

"Yes?" Hakkai asked him.

"This is the inside of the holy temple and properly speaking, we can't allow outsiders to pass through. From the looks of it the three men do not seem converted to the road of Buddhism and woman can't pass at all." he told us.

"A monk is ok but a civilian can't enter?! Is this an expensive restaurant or something!" Gojyo asked getting angry that Sanzo could stay while the rest of us had to sleep else where.

"Now, now..." Hakkai said smiling trying to calm him down.

"I don't really care!" Sanzo said turning his head from us.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Goku yelled at him.

"It seems like they have extremely strong faith." Hakkai told us.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken with precaution?" Gojyo asked him.

"Are these men your disciples? And who is the woman traveling with you?" the monks asked Sanzo. This answer should be good.

"The woman is my bodyguard and the man are my servants." Sanzo told them. Goku and Gojyo had to be held back by Hakkai and myself so they didn't try and kill Sanzo.

"I knew it!" the monk told Sanzo with a large smile on his face.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" Hakkai kept telling the boys.

"Well, in this case, for the sake of Lord Sanzo we will serve these people the best as well!" he said motioning to us. They led us to a dinning area. We all ate our fill then relaxed for a while.

"Ah! I'm finally alive again!" Goku said as we sat in our room.

"It's a good room, isn't it?" I asked as I laid back.

" I guess it's all thanks to Sir Sanzo!" Goku said teasing Sanzo.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sanzo told the small demon.

"Please relax! I'm the one who will be serving you, I'm called 'You'." the small monk boy told us. "Pleased to meet you!" he had a large grin on his face.

"Let a woman serve the dinner instead!" Gojyo suggested to him.

"What an impure thing to...! Inside the temple, women are restricted! An exception was made for Sir Sanzo's bodyguard and her alone! Isn't it Sir Sanzo!" the boy asked looking to Sanzo for support.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked the boy but he ignored him.

"I didn't believe I'd meet Sir Sanzo when I was alive! I'm so happy!" You said praising Sanzo. "Sir Sanzo is the honorable figure who was chosen by the God! To the Buddhism disciples, you are the most inspiring person!"

"Is that so?" Sanzo asked.

"Honorable?" Goku asked holding back his laughter.

"Well then, please get comfortable! If you have any problems, just send for me!" The boy called as he left.

"I wanna show the scene where Sanzo's blasting with the gun!" Goku told us hugging a pillow.

"This is the real but unknown of God." Hakkai said as we all looked at Sanzo who was reading a paper.

* * *

"Ah shoot! I'm starting to get hungry again!" Goku said after some time had passed us. Around the room was empty bear cans and cigarette butts as the boys played majyann. "It's because all the food here's beans and vegetables" Goku continued complaining.

"We can't help it! It's a vegetable diet!" Hakkai reminded him.

"The incense stick's smell's gonna stick on me!" Gojyo complained.

"Oh well. You'll just have to deal until tomorrow." I told them reading my book.

"Ron!" laying down his tiles to show his hand.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!?" You asked us when he walked in our room.

"Majyann." we all answered him.

"Ah! You can't smoke a cigarette, Sir Sanzo!" You said freaking out.

"What?" Sanzo asked him.

"Come on and drink some!" Gojyo told him holding a can of beer.

"AHHH! He's brung a can of beer! I'll confiscate it!" You said taking all of our stuff.

* * *

After taking all of the smokes and drinks they'd posted signs saying 'No Drinking' and 'No Smoking'.

"You people! Why does a person such as Monk Sanzo travel with low life scums like..." the monk never to go finish his sentence as Sanzo hand crashed into the wall next to his head.

"My throat, it's thirsty!" Sanzo told the monk.

"Yes! I'll bring some tea right now!" the monk ran to get the tea for Sanzo. We were all quiet for a moment while You cleaned up some more.

"What? What's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Who knows..." Gojyo told him.

"Anyways, doesn't this temple ever get raided by Youkais?" Hakkai asked You.

"No! Of course not!" he told us smiling. "It is said that the worldlings do not come near the temple for fear of God's protection. I guess it's due to our strong faith."

"Then there aren't any weapons here?" Goku asked him.

"No! Killing would violate the God's road!" You told us and I looked down at the ground in his ignorance.

"What joyful, simple minded people." Gojyo said holding his head.

"In that case, more than one reason to not stay here too long!" Hakkai said.

* * *

"Beef... Pork... Chicken... Fish..."

"Alcohol... Woman... Cigarette..."

"It's a pack of unholy desires, isn't it?" Hakkai asked smiling.

"And's where's Sanzo?" Goku asked us.

"He was called by the head monk and went out." I told him.

"At this time?" Gojyo asked me. Hakkai's dragon suddenly looked away from us.

"Jeep?" All the sudden a large demon energy filled the area.

"Whoa! What is it?" Goku asked as he and Gojyo went to the window trying to see who was outside. "Is it one of the assassins again?"

"Unfortunately it looks to be that way!" Hakkai told us.


End file.
